


Gay lil rightists

by CutThroatCappie



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Bathing, Gay ASF, M/M, nazi kills minorities, they cuddle a lil at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutThroatCappie/pseuds/CutThroatCappie
Summary: just some dumb oneshot thing where nazi and Ancap exist together idk im too tired for this shit
Relationships: Nazi/Ancap, Rightist Unity
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Gay lil rightists

It was quiet in the extremist household, Ancap had been waiting all day for Nazi to return home. He has never been out quite this late before and it was making him worried. Nazi was probably safe out there ridding the world of minorities but Ancap still worried for him, He’s on the smaller side and while he can protect himself well enough without a gun he can still be taken down quite easily when he’s not with his firearm. As the clock started ticking Ancap grew more and more worried, was Nazi just taking his time? Was he hurt? Was he DEAD!?. Just as he was about to call Nazis phone the door swung open and in the doorway was the love of his life soaked head to toe in thick red blood. “Nazi! Thank god you’re home and safe I was so worried about you” he yelped excitedly while pulling the white identitatian into a strong hug, getting blood all over his suit in the process. “Yeah yeah I’m fine Ancap” Nazi said bluntly while trying to wriggle out of the hug to no avail. Ancap eventually let him out of the hug and let Nazi breathe. “Anways you smell disgusting what did you do to get like… THAT? You practically look like commie at this point” Ancap snickered while looking him up and down. “I was just doing my job, Plus my work isn’t any of your damn business just like yours isn’t mine” Nazi said starting to get angry, he frowned while looking at the ground , Ancap kneeled down to his level and kissed him on the cheek before picking him up bridal style and carrying him to his bedroom.

Nazi laid his head against Ancaps chest as he was carried into the bathroom connected to Ancaps room and placed down while Ancap starting running him a bath, Nazi started removing his clothes awkwardly. Even though they had been dating for a while he still found it weird to undress around him. Soon he got down the last piece of clothing just as the bath finished filling and Ancap turned around looking down at Nazi who was just fumbling with the elastic on his boxers which Ancap giggled at, he hooked his fingers around the waistband and pulling them off making Nazi turn away in shame. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of Nazi” He said sweetly while pulling off the blood soaked suit and tossing it to the corner of the room, He lifted Nazi up gently and lowered him into the tub while sliding in behind him. The warm water washed over Nazis soft skin flooding his senses, He closed his eyes and letting his body to relax in the water. Ancaps hands trailed down Nazis skin brushing the flakes of dried blood off letting it tint the water. “You know I love you right?” Ancap whispered into the smallers ear earning a purr back, Nazi stretched out in the tub letting his bones crack and muscles relax finally after a hard day of work. He began scratching at the softened blood and letting it slough off into the water while Ancap washed it out of his hair. “Ok that’s as much as I’m going to do the water is disgusting, c’mon get out you can just shower the rest off” He said while stepping out of the bath and pulling the plug. “Ok!” Nazi yelped while climbing out of the draining tub and shaking the remaining suds out of his hair and stepping into his boyfriends expensive Gucci shower and turning the water to a lukewarm.

While showering Nazi looked at his reflection in the shiny metal of the shower head, he felt good about himself for once,, he just had to pick off the last of the blood specks and the payoff would be amazing. He shut the water off and quickly dried himself off before rushing out to put some clothes on, he decided to wear a beige sweater with some gayass logo on it that reached mid thigh and some comfy shorts, as he walked out of the bathroom he saw Ancap lying on the bed scrolling through his phone but he quickly diverted his gaze to the auth right and let a smile spread across his face. “Awww you look good” Ancap said as Nazi laid next to him and nuzzled into his arm. “God I fucking hate you” he said before planting a kiss on Ancaps shoulder, the taller rolled over and drew Nazi in closer letting his head rest over top of the others. The minutes ticked by of them just cuddling together and slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to write properly fight me


End file.
